


Fresh Air

by The_fic_was_better



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fic_was_better/pseuds/The_fic_was_better
Summary: Kiss.





	Fresh Air

Artemis stepped outside, seeking fresh air, respite from the lights and crowds and flaming confections of his eighteenth birthday party. He suspected the twins were planning something rather loud and exciting as a surprise, and he needed a moment to breathe.

He rested his arms on the balcony railing and looked out over the moonlit grounds. He tried not to think of anyone, or anything.

The air shimmered.

And she was there.

He stood up straight. His heart leapt to his throat. "Hey."

"You've grown, Fowl," Holly said. Her wings hummed almost imperceptibly as she hovered at his eye level.

"And you haven't," he said, and put a heavy hand on her head, pushing her down to stand on her own two feet.

Her hand closed around his tie, and she yanked him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of my first ships.


End file.
